


You Have Been Here All Along

by fishcake



Series: Emo Family [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Parents!JJP, Teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Having children doesn’t mean your life is over. Having children is the next chapter. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Been Here All Along

When Jinyoung says Jaebum’s name, he gets a grunt in response. He smacks Jaebum’s chest, “Jeongguk is calling you.”

“He’s calling you,” Jaebum mumbles. 

“No, he’s saying daddy, that’s you.”

Fair enough. Jaebum rolls out of bed and trudges to Jeongguk’s room. “What’s wrong, babe?” Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke Jeongguk’s hair. “Nightmare again?”

Jeongguk nods and climbs onto Jaebum’s lap, clinging to him like a koala. Jaebum kisses his forehead, hugging him tightly. He holds him until he falls back asleep, and tucks him in, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

He heads back to his room, crawling into bed with Jinyoung, cuddling up to him and shoving his face into the nape of his neck.

-

_Jinyoung hangs up his final article of clothing, smiling. Behind him, Jaebum lets out a content sigh. “What?”_

_“I love you,” Jaebum says. “Wonwoo loves you. I’m just...I’m glad you’re moving in. Finally.”_

_Jinyoung gets on the bed, straddling Jaebum’s thighs. “Most of my stuff was here anyway.” He leans down, pressing his lips against Jaebum’s, grinning when Jaebum wraps his arms around his waist. “I love you.” He nips at Jaebum’s lower lip, letting Jaebum roll them over. Jaebum moans into his mouth, grinding down against him._

_The bedroom door opens and Jaebum quickly makes himself look normal. Wonwoo runs up to the bed and climbs up, situating himself between Jinyoung and Jaebum, curling up to Jinyoung and beaming up at him._

_“What’s up, Wonwoo?”_

_“I’m happy you’re going to live here now!”_

_“Me too,” Jinyoung says, earning a kiss from Wonwoo. “Love you.”_

_“I love you, daddy,” Wonwoo replies, nuzzling his face into Jinyoung’s shoulder._

-

“Mommy,” Jeongguk says, making grabby hands up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung picks him up, asking him what’s wrong. “I’m hungry.”

“Daddy’s making dinner, okay? It’ll be ready soon and then you can eat. Don’t spoil your dinner with snacks.”

Jeongguk rubs his nose against Jinyoung’s jaw, nodding.

Jinyoung is so glad Jeongguk gets along with Wonwoo. He was worried, at first, that Wonwoo wouldn’t accept an adopted brother, but Wonwoo welcomed him with open arms. Jeongguk is not only his brother now, he’s his best friend. 

Jeongguk asks to be put down and he runs off to Wonwoo’s room to play. Jinyoung heads to the kitchen to assist Jaebum with dinner. “Need help with anything? Jeongguk’s hungry.”

“Not really. It’s almost done. Just a few more minutes.” He leans against the counter, beckoning Jinyoung with his finger. Jinyoung walks up to him and Jaebum brings their bodies together. “I just want you to know,” Jaebum breathes, “that I am so fucking happy.”

Jinyoung takes his face into his hands, “So am I.” Dating Jaebum was the best decision he’s ever made. “I love you. I love our kids.”

 _Our kids_. Jinyoung accepted Wonwoo so quickly, Jaebum still feels his heart skip a beat whenever he refers to Wonwoo as his own. 

Jaebum kisses him, pouring all of his love into it. He is so careful, so gentle, lips soft and pliant. Jinyoung can’t believe Jaebum is _real_. He’s real, and he’s Jinyoung’s. 

The pot on the stove makes itself known, boiling water spilling a bit over the edge. Jaebum quickly pours it out, straining the pasta. 

“I’ll go get the kids.”

“Thanks,” Jaebum says, unable to help the grin on his face.

-

_“He’s a year younger than your current son, correct? They seem to get along well.”_

_Jaebum looks down at the papers. “Yeah. Wonwoo really likes him. He keeps asking when Jeongguk is going to be his new brother.”_

_From beside Jaebum, Jinyoung holds his hand tightly, his palm sweaty. He’s breathing hard, terrified that they won’t let them take Jeongguk home._

_After all of this time, all of this time they’ve spent bonding. They can’t just say no, right?_

_Jinyoung has tears in his eyes, nervous. Jaebum rubs his hand, trying to calm him. The woman stares hard at them._

_“Okay. Well. Just fill this out, and by next week, you should be approved to take him home, granted everything is in order.”_

_Jinyoung begins to cry—full-on cry. Jaebum softly shushes him, pulling him into his arms. “He’s going to be our son,” Jinyoung wails into Jaebum’s chest._

_“I know...I know.”_

_Jinyoung and Jeongguk have built an incredible bond in the past few months. Jeongguk already refers to Jinyoung as_ mommy _, for simplicity’s sake, since he is so soft and caring._

_It takes another forty minutes for them to fill out all of the paperwork. When they exit the room, Jeongguk runs up to Jaebum, asking to be carried._

_Jaebum picks him up and Jeongguk whispers into his ear, “Are you going to adopt me?”_

_“We sure are,” Jaebum replies. Jeongguk squeals in delight, hugging Jaebum’s neck. Wonwoo tugs on Jaebum’s pants, asking when they can take Jeongguk home. “Soon, baby. Soon,” Jaebum promises. “Just a little bit longer.”_

_Jinyoung sobs and takes Jeongguk from Jaebum’s arms, nuzzling his face into Jeongguk’s cheek and sniffling. “We’ll take you home soon, Jeongguk. Just be patient for us, okay?” Jeongguk nods excitedly and rests his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, content._

-

“Hey, I’m going to work. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Jinyoung sleepily nods. Jaebum quickly kisses him before heading out. Summer break for the kids means summer break for the teachers. Jinyoung feels like he’s catching up on all of the sleep he lost.

Jeongguk is going into first grade, and Wonwoo, second grade. Jinyoung can’t believe he’s watching these two beautiful boys grow up. Wonwoo is a spitting image of Jaebum, floppy black hair, cat-like eyes. Despite not being their biological son, Jeongguk looks like both of them. They’re both incredibly intelligent. Jinyoung is glad his boys love reading. 

The door creaks open, and Jinyoung hears footsteps. “Daddy,” Wonwoo says, “can I sleep here?”

“Mhm.” Wonwoo gets into bed, cuddling up to Jinyoung. Jinyoung wraps his arms around his son, shoving his nose into his soft hair. The sun is seeping through the cracks in the blinds but they both ignore it, falling asleep to each other’s warmth.

-

Wonwoo has a hard time making friends. He doesn’t talk to anyone, except Junhui, his best friend. When Junhui moved from China, Wonwoo made him feel welcome. Jinyoung misses having Wonwoo as a student. He was always so quiet and polite. 

Junhui comes over often. He’s a sweet kid, always speaks to Jaebum and Jinyoung with honorifics and includes Jeongguk in everything he does with Wonwoo. 

Unlike Wonwoo, Jeongguk has no issues making friends. In his own words, Jimin is his best friend, but Taehyung is his _best best_ friend. He can be a bit shy at times, but his confidence is louder. 

Jinyoung invites Jackson over sometimes. He babysits the kids when Jaebum insists on taking him out on a date. Jackson is great with children. He’s energetic and usually tires them out so much they sleep soundly through the entire night. 

Mark comes over often, mostly for movie night Fridays. Jeongguk loves him, calls him _uncle Mark_ , and asks Mark to teach him English phrases so he can impress Taehyung and Jimin. 

Jaebum puts down his phone, turning to Jinyoung in bed and saying, “Did you know Mark and Jackson are out on a date together?”

“What? Right now?”

“Yup. Jackson’s snapchat story is full of their date. Look.” He shows Jinyoung. 

The first one is a picture. Mark is smiling, and Jackson put an emoji with heart eyes, with the caption _hot date tonight_. The next one is a video. Mark and Jackson are walking side by side, holding hands. Jinyoung knows the area. It’s a nice part of town, near Gangnam. The next few are videos, mostly of Jackson telling bad jokes and making Mark laugh. 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Jinyoung comments. 

“It’s about time Mark went on a date,” Jaebum jokes. “I always thought he’d settle down before me.”

“But here we are,” Jinyoung grins, turning and rubbing Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s chin, biting his lower lip. Jaebum sets his phone aside, shoving his hands up Jinyoung’s shirt. 

“It’s been a while,” Jaebum whispers.

“Mm, go lock the door.”

Jaebum all but runs to the door, stumbling a bit. Jinyoung laughs, wiggling out of his pajama pants.

-

“Hi daddy! Look what I made!” Jeongguk holds up his painting. Jinyoung has kept him occupied for the last few hours by pulling out the watercolors. 

Jaebum toes off his shoes, smiling, “Let me see that.” He kneels down, admiring the messy painting. “It looks great, Jeongguk. We can hang it on the fridge.” Jeongguk runs back to the table to make another. Jaebum greets Jinyoung with a brief kiss. “What’s Wonwoo up to?”

“He’s in his room reading. He’s been quiet for a while, he might be asleep.”

Jaebum nods. He heads to Wonwoo’s room to check up on him. Wonwoo is curled up on the bed, taking a nap. Jaebum quietly shuts the door and reports back to Jinyoung, “He’s napping.” Jinyoung nods. “I’m going to shower.”

Jeongguk says, “I want to nap, too!”

“C’mon, babe.” Jinyoung picks him up and takes him to bed, letting him get comfortable.

He heads out and goes to his room. Jinyoung can hear the shower running. He steps into the bathroom and silently strips down, getting into the shower. 

“Oh my fucking god, you scared me,” Jaebum says, holding his hand against his heart. 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung mumbles, pushing Jaebum against the shower wall, hot water pouring down onto both of them. “I’ll make it up to you,” Jinyoung says, sliding his fingers down Jaebum’s wet chest. 

“Yeah? Where’s Jeongguk?”

“He decided to take a nap.”

Jaebum hums, kissing Jinyoung’s neck. “So what were you saying about making it up to me?”

“Turn around.”

 _Fuck yes_.

-

The problem with a lot of people, Jaebum thinks, is that the spark disappears. Once people are together, they stop trying to wow each other. They get lazy. Jaebum loves trying to impress Jinyoung. He loves seeing Jinyoung’s eyes light up when he buys him flowers, or takes him out on a date.

Having children doesn’t mean your life is over. Having children is the next chapter. 

Jaebum tries to take Jinyoung out on a date at least every other week, every week if he’s making good money. This week, he decides to take Jinyoung to the fair. The kids can go tomorrow. Tonight, he just wants to admire Jinyoung’s face under the bright colorful lights. 

“I love fair food,” Jinyoung says, shoving cheese fries into his face. Jaebum smiles fondly and Jinyoung offers him some fries. Jaebum declines, having too much fun watching Jinyoung eat it all. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Jinyoung sincerely tells him. 

“Let’s go on another ride.”

Jinyoung throws away his empty tray of fries. “Okay!”

Jaebum grabs Jinyoung’s hand and brings him closer, kissing him right there in the middle of everyone. Jinyoung blushes bright red, biting his lip and smacking Jaebum’s shoulder. 

Jaebum has never been happier in a relationship. He never argues with Jinyoung, never even gets annoyed or frustrated with him. Of course, that’s inevitable and it’ll happen, but Jaebum knows it won’t be the end of the world when it does. Jinyoung is so patient and understanding, there’s no one Jaebum would rather be with. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, snapping Jaebum out of his daze. “Let’s go on the bumper cars.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Jinyoung asks if he’s okay. “I’m fine. I just...I love you.”

“Come on you cheeseball. I love you, too.”

-

Jeongguk’s favorite ride is the ferris wheel. It’s not that exciting, but he insists on making Jinyoung ride it four times in a row. They waste time while Jaebum and Wonwoo go on the rides that are too intense for Jeongguk.

When Jeongguk tries to get him on it for the fifth time, Jinyoung says, “Let’s go find Jaebum and Wonwoo, okay? It’s better when we’re all together.” Jeongguk nods and grabs Jinyoung’s hand, walking beside him. Jinyoung can’t believe how much his boys are growing each day.

They find Jaebum and Wonwoo stuffing their faces with funnel cakes. Jaebum smiles when he spots Jinyoung, and shoves a piece of food into his mouth. Jinyoung hums and nods to let him know it’s good. 

The kids win some stuffed animals and Jaebum wins an adorable panda for Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s face lights up and he kisses Jaebum’s cheek, hugging the panda. 

Jeongguk insists on getting a goldfish but Jaebum knows fair goldfish always die after a few days. He’s not going to put his son through that. 

They head home, exhausted after a long day. They were out so long, Jinyoung has a slight sunburn on his cheeks. Jaebum rubs some aloe on his face and tells him to start wearing sunscreen. His skin is too fragile. Jinyoung simply hums and walks off to make sure the kids shower. 

Jaebum’s pretty sure his words just went in one ear and out the other but it’s fine. He’ll just have to take care of Jinyoung himself.

-

“Hey babe.”

Jinyoung makes a soft noise, not opening his eyes. It’s so early in the morning, the kids aren’t going to be up for a while. Jaebum slips a hand under his shirt and Jinyoung opens his eyes, “What?”

“Nothing. Just touching.”

Jinyoung closes his eyes once again. He turns onto his side and mumbles, “Touch elsewhere.”

Jaebum presses himself against Jinyoung’s back, kissing his neck. He likes slow mornings like this, when he can build Jinyoung up, get him going. 

It’s so much easier like this. Jaebum strokes him a bit lazily. Jinyoung remains mostly asleep, letting out noises into the pillow. It isn’t until Jaebum speeds up that Jinyoung begins to actually awaken. 

The sun is starting to come up, and Jinyoung is whimpering, thrusting his hips into Jaebum’s fist. Jaebum nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, rousing him from sleep. 

“Ah,” Jinyoung loudly says. 

“Shh, baby,” Jaebum mumbles, “kids are asleep.”

“Don’t talk about the kids when your hand is—”

“Then be quiet,” Jaebum whispers. 

Jinyoung visibly relaxes and Jaebum coos into his ear, focusing on finishing him up.

-

“Daddy,” Wonwoo says, “when can I b-boy?”

Jaebum ruffles Wonwoo’s hair. “You have to be at least 12 for the studio, bub.” Wonwoo whines. Jaebum lets him climb up onto his lap. “You can come and watch if you want.” Wonwoo nods and leaves it at that. 

Jinyoung comes out of the bedroom, looking like he just woke up from an unsatisfying nap. He probably did, Jaebum thinks. “You alright, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung nods and rubs his eyes. “Where’s Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk pops his head up from behind the couch, “Hi mommy!”

“Hey baby.” Jinyoung tucks Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear before walking over to Jeongguk. “Are you guys hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Jaebum says. “We can order pizza.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page because I sure as hell don’t want to cook.”

Jaebum winks at him and grabs his phone to dial the pizza place. Thank god for delivery.

-

Jinyoung grabs two handfuls of Jaebum’s ass, pulling him closer. “You look handsome,” he mumbles, sliding his nose along Jaebum’s jaw, smelling cologne. 

The kids are in their rooms getting dressed. Jaebum insisted on taking everyone out for dinner. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Park,” Jaebum breathes, melting in Jinyoung’s grasp when he squeezes his ass and bites his neck.

Wonwoo finishes first, coming out of his room with his shirt buttoned incorrectly. Jaebum quickly composes himself and smiles, kneeling down to fix his son’s buttons. “You look fancy, Wonwoo.”

“Thank you, daddy!” Wonwoo stays still as Jaebum buttons his shirt. 

Jeongguk comes out in a much simpler outfit. Jinyoung beams and picks him up, kissing his cheek. “Ready to go?” Jeongguk nods, telling Jinyoung that he’s starving.

Jaebum is no stranger to the dirty looks people give him when they see his kids. Wonwoo and Jeongguk are quiet and well behaved. Jaebum can’t stand that people who hate kids make it known. Wonwoo cried once, when he saw someone give him an annoyed look. It’s not his fault he’s a child. Jaebum will always protect his children. 

He sees someone’s face twist into one of distaste when they all walk into the restaurant. Wonwoo and Jeongguk are holding hands, sticking next to Jinyoung quietly. Jaebum shoots the man a filthy look, one that scares him enough to make him look away. 

Wonwoo tugs on Jaebum’s pants and wraps himself around Jaebum’s leg. Jeongguk decides to hold Jinyoung’s hand instead. Jaebum gently pets Wonwoo’s hair as they wait to be seated. 

Jinyoung whispers into Jaebum’s ear, “You seem tense. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jaebum tells him. “I’m fine,” he repeats, for himself. He sighs, “People are just...nasty.”

“I know. But there’s nothing we can do about it but ignore it and show them we’re happier than them.”

Jaebum nods. Jinyoung always knows what to say.

Dinner goes smoothly, at least. The kids are given coloring pages and they play tic-tac-toe on the back.

Jaebum lightly nudges Jinyoung’s foot under the table and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, grinning and nudging him back. “Are you trying to play footsie with me, Im Jaebum?”

“Maybe.”

Jinyoung laughs softly, his eyes wrinkling at the edges. Jaebum falls more and more in love with him every second. His heart wants to burst with how much he loves Jinyoung. 

Wonwoo and Jeongguk eat their dinners without whining. Jaebum doesn’t know what he did to deserve such perfect children, but he’s not going to complain about it. Not at all.

-

Jinyoung carefully tucks Jeongguk into bed before heading to his room. Jaebum has already put Wonwoo to sleep and is lying in bed, scrolling through his phone. 

Climbing up onto the bed, Jinyoung says, “Thanks for taking us out to dinner.” He sits on Jaebum’s thighs, rubbing his hips, his briefs sitting low. 

“We hadn’t gone out to eat like that for a while. It was nice.” Jaebum smiles up at him, tugging on his wrist so he leans down. He kisses him like he always does, full of love. 

Jinyoung rolls off and gets under the covers, curling up to him, throwing a leg over his hips. Jaebum slides a hand down his back and rubs his ass. Jinyoung makes a content noise, closing his eyes, full and sleepy. 

Jaebum doesn’t stop until Jinyoung’s asleep, breathing evenly against his collarbone.

-

Wonwoo flips through the magazine in his lap. “Daddy, if people kiss when they like each other, can I kiss Junhui?”

Jaebum’s head snaps up from his phone. “Um. Kissing is more of a grown up thing, babe.”

Wonwoo hums. “I like Junhui.”

“I like him too, bub.”

Wonwoo smiles and looks back down at the magazine. Jaebum briefly thinks that eventually, he’ll have to give both of his sons the talk. He pushes the thought away. Not any time soon. 

Jinyoung and Jeongguk return from grocery shopping, and Jaebum helps Jinyoung put the food away. “Wonwoo asked me if he could kiss Junhui.”

Jinyoung turns to him, amused, “Yeah? What’d you say?”

“Uh, that kissing was a grown up thing? What if he, like,” Jaebum motions vaguely. 

Jinyoung laughs. “He sees us kissing all the time. And people on TV. Don’t think too much of it.” Jaebum nods and Jinyoung strokes his cheek. 

Jeongguk runs into the kitchen and says, “Look daddy, mommy bought me a coloring book. What page should I color first?” Jaebum kneels down and lets Jeongguk flip through the pages. 

He points, “This one.” He ruffles Jeongguk’s black hair and kisses his temple. 

“Okay! I’ll color it just for you!” Jeongguk goes back to the living room to color. 

Jinyoung looks out into the living room and sees Wonwoo on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the TV. Jaebum whispers, “What?”

“Nothing. Just checking up on them.”

Jaebum kisses his cheek, fingers brushing his hip.

-

Mark snores loudly on the sofa, Jeongguk asleep on his chest. They passed out halfway through the movie they were watching. Jaebum throws a blanket over both of them so they don’t get cold and heads to the porch, where Jackson and Jinyoung are talking. 

“They passed out. Wonwoo’s in his room.”

Jinyoung nods and scoots over so Jaebum can sit beside him. Jaebum starts, “So. You and Mark, huh?”

Jackson stares down at his cup of water. “Yeah. We’ve gone on two dates. I think it’s going well.”

Jaebum nods. “I think you guys are good for each other. You pull Mark out of his shell, you know?” Jackson beams, clearly glad he has Jaebum’s approval. 

Wonwoo wanders outside and climbs up onto Jackson’s lap, “Hi uncle Jackson.”

“Hey, little man.”

Wonwoo tells Jackson about how he caught a dragonfly with his own hands, and how Jinyoung told him to let it go because you can’t keep dragonflies on leashes, and they’re not actually dragons. 

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung lovingly, stroking his hair, kissing the tip of his nose. Jinyoung laces their fingers together. 

“Uncle Jackson, I love you,” Wonwoo says in adorably accented English. Jackson kisses his forehead and says the words back to him. Wonwoo smiles and starts to talk about the book he’s reading. 

Jackson leans back, knowing he’s exactly like Jinyoung in the sense that he’ll talk about books for hours on end. It’s okay. Jackson will listen. All he has is time.

-

The beginning of the school year is always hectic. Everyone gets back into the routine, forcing themselves out of summer mode. 

Jinyoung’s eating lunch in his classroom when the door opens. He looks up, only to see a beautiful smiling face. “Hey Wonwoo.”

“Guess what! Junhui is in my class!”

“That’s awesome! Did you eat your lunch?”

Wonwoo nods and walks towards Jinyoung, climbing up onto his lap. Jinyoung kisses his forehead and asks, “How do you like your teacher?”

“She’s not you,” Wonwoo replies, smiling slightly, “but she seems nice.”

Jinyoung tucks Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear. Maybe it’s time to take him to get a haircut. “That’s good. Did you leave your class to come see me?”

“They were on the playground. The teacher said I could come!”

“I’m sure Junhui is lonely.”

Wonwoo gasps and hops off of Jinyoung’s lap. “I’m going to go play with him! Bye daddy!”

Jinyoung waves, “Love you!”

“Love you, too!”

Jinyoung checks his phone. There’s a text from Jaebum asking if he has seen the boys today. Jinyoung tells him he just saw Wonwoo, and that he’s going to check up on Jeongguk as soon as he’s done with lunch. Jaebum responds with heart emojis and tells him he loves him. 

Jeongguk’s class should be at lunch. He gets up and heads down to the cafeteria. He sees Taehyung before he sees Jeongguk, who is sitting right beside him. 

As he heads over, Jeongguk notices him and waves excitedly. “Hi mommy!”

Jinyoung kneels down, hugging him, making sure he’s eating his lunch. “Hey, babe. How has your day been?”

“Good! My teacher is really nice.” Jeongguk offers Jinyoung a cracker and Jinyoung lets him pop it into his mouth. 

“Hey there, Taehyung.”

Taehyung turns and beams, “Hi, Mr. Park! Jeongguk’s in my class!”

Jinyoung smiles, “That’s awesome. Have you seen Jimin?” Jeongguk nods and points to a different area. Jimin is sitting with some students Jinyoung previously taught. He’s not in their class, so he has to be in his designated spot. “You can play with him on the playground.” Jeongguk nods happily. “I’m going to go back to my classroom. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Okay, mommy! Love you!”

“Love you, baby, finish your lunch.”

-

Jinyoung moans into the pillow as Jaebum presses his hands into his back. “Shit, Jinyoung, you have knots in your shoulders.” Jinyoung whines, relaxing under Jaebum’s touch. “Tough first day back?”

“Not necessarily tough. Just...” He groans, melting into the mattress. “Just...it’s hard getting back into the routine.”

Jaebum hums, scooting down. He glances at the door, making sure it’s locked, before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants. He tugs them down under his ass and Jinyoung grumbles, “What are you doing?”

“Helping you relax,” Jaebum simply replies. He spreads him open, leaning down. Jinyoung grabs the pillow tightly, arousal spiking in his tummy. 

Jaebum hopes the kids keep themselves busy long enough. The last thing he needs is to be interrupted.

-

Jaebum sighs happily, reaching out to tuck Jinyoung’s hair out of his face. Jinyoung sleeps peacefully. He doesn’t snore, doesn’t toss and turn. Jaebum wishes he could sleep that well. 

He strokes Jinyoung’s cheek, unable to stop his lower lip from quivering. If Jinyoung hadn’t come into his life, where would he be? He wouldn’t have adopted Jeongguk. He wouldn’t have any emotional support. A life without Jinyoung, Jaebum doesn’t want to think about it. 

“Hey...Jinyoung. It’s time to get up.”

Jinyoung sniffles and stirs, stretching his arms up over his head. He rubs his eyes and turns to Jaebum, “Good morning.”

Jaebum nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s. “Good morning.” He slides his fingertips along Jinyoung’s side, his skin warm. Jaebum wishes he could hold Jinyoung’s small body in his arms forever. He never wants to let go of him. 

“Mm, I don’t want to get up,” Jinyoung mumbles, scooting closer to Jaebum, mouthing at his neck. “Bed’s too comfy.”

Jaebum runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. It’s soft, just like the rest of him. “Gotta get up,” Jaebum breathes. “I’ll make breakfast today.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung replies, rolling away so he can get up. “I’ll go wake the kids.” He stalks off, looking exhausted.

-

The door to the classroom flies open, and Jinyoung jumps, almost choking on his rice. “Jeongguk?”

There’s a teacher holding his hand, and Jeongguk is crying. He runs to Jinyoung, climbing up onto his lap. 

“Kids were teasing him,” she sadly explains, “I’ve already written them up, but he said he wanted to come see you.” With that, she leaves, and Jinyoung looks down at his sobbing son. 

“What happened?”

Jeongguk looks up, his eyes filled with tears. Jinyoung wipes them away and hands him a tissue. “These boys said that my family is weird...” He hiccups, “They said I can’t have two daddies and that it’s gross.”

Jinyoung sighs. It was bound to happen eventually. He brushes Jeongguk’s hair from his eyes. “Our family isn’t weird. Families aren’t just a mom and a dad. They can be a bunch of different things. Some kids have two moms and that’s okay. Tell me, babe, do you think it’s gross?” Jeongguk shakes his head. “Then it’s not. Don’t let anyone ever make you feel bad about your family.”

“Okay.” Jeongguk blows his nose and hugs Jinyoung tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jeongguk. Don’t let things like that bother you. They’re just jealous that we’re happy.” Jeongguk nods and rubs his cheek on Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung shoves his nose into his hair, “You have three people that love you very much. Not everyone can say the same.”

Jeongguk calms down and Jinyoung pats his back. “Go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face. I’ll walk you back to the playground.”

-

Jaebum shakes, angry. Jinyoung holds his face in his hands, “Everything’s okay. Hey. Look at me.”

“I just want them to be fucking happy—”

“They are happy, Jaebum.” Jinyoung runs his thumb over Jaebum’s lower lip, gently pushing it into his mouth. “They’re happy, and we’re happy. Kids will always be cruel, but we love our kids, and no one can take that away.”

Jaebum closes his eyes and nods, his tongue sliding over Jinyoung’s thumb. Jinyoung rubs Jaebum’s lips, leaving them slick. 

Jinyoung always calms him down. He knows just what to say. “You’re right. I just don’t want anything to happen to them.”

“They’ll be okay. I promise.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Jinyoung gives them permission to enter. Wonwoo comes in, getting up on the bed and making his way in between Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

Jaebum greets him, “Hey bub, what’s up?”

“Nothing. I’m bored.” He nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s before flopping on top of Jaebum. Jaebum lifts him, making him laugh. “My hair is too long. It gets in my food when I eat.”

“We’ll take you to get a haircut this weekend.” Jaebum messes with his hair. It has gotten fairly long. “How short do you want it?”

“Like before. I want it like yours!”

Jaebum grins, “Yeah? Okay. We can do that.” He kisses Wonwoo’s cheek, hugging him. Jaebum’s music quietly plays from the speakers, Wonwoo hums along, more than familiar with the R&B tunes. He falls asleep against Jaebum’s chest, drooling onto his shirt. 

“Ah...like a baby.”

“He _is_ a baby,” Jinyoung says. “Go tuck him in. And check on Jeongguk.”

Nodding, Jaebum carefully gets up so he doesn’t wake Wonwoo. He carries him to his room and puts him to bed, turning the lamp off. 

Jeongguk’s door is open, and he’s sitting at his desk, coloring. Jaebum knocks on the door to get his attention, “Hey there. It’s time for bed.”

Jeongguk nods and hops into bed, letting Jaebum tuck him in comfortably. Jaebum kisses his forehead, “I love you. Don’t let anyone ever make you feel ashamed of your family.”

“I love you, daddy,” Jeongguk says, his eyes sparkling. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, babe.”

With that, he heads back to his room, getting into bed with Jinyoung, who is already nodding off. “I put both of them to bed.” Jinyoung makes a noise and curls up to him, sliding a leg between his thighs, getting comfortable. “I love you,” Jaebum whispers. 

“I love you, too,” Jinyoung replies, holding onto Jaebum with his entire body.

Jaebum thinks his family is so beautiful. He’s finally content with his life, and nothing can take that from him.


End file.
